


Dealing

by IamJasmineEthine26



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Korrasami Anniversary, Korrasami is Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJasmineEthine26/pseuds/IamJasmineEthine26
Summary: Korra believes that she is nothing more than a burden to everyone. However, she is back where she wants to be nightmares of the past still haunt her. But, Asami is always there to show her the light in their reality.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Korrasami





	Dealing

Three years have passed since the fall of the Earth Empire, and Kuvira's imprisonment and life seem to be a new normal. Republic City's damage will take years to repair fully, but with Asami and Varrick's help, it is good as finished. Though everything seems to move forward, the nightmares of the past still linger on for others.

The night before was the worst one yet; it was a normal night in the mansion as Asami and Korra were preparing for bed.

"Korra, are you almost done?" Asami called out while Korra was in the restroom for a long bath. Inside, Korra was lying in a tub of rose-scented bubble suds that began to subside.  
The thoughts that flood her mind blocked out all outside engagement; she thought of the person she was six years before. The young and vibrant girl that sought out danger now a young woman with a cautious but clouded mind.

After all these years, the person she thought she needed to be was the one holding her back the most. What if she never came back? What would happen if she allowed her nightmares to take over? What would she have become then?

"Korra," a voice calls out to her, "Sweetie," the voice finally forces her out of this daze, and she looks up to see Asami sitting over her. Asami rests her hand on Korra's shoulder, "Hey, are you alright" Korra looks up at her with a faint smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I've been calling you for a few minutes now", Asami says with a frown as she puts her hand in bath water and gasp, "Korra, this water is freezing!?"  
Korra was in her mind for so long that she never realized how much time passed, "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize how long it's been."

Asami's fear grows stronger; the last time she has seen Korra in such a daze was during her recovery. The pain she felt seeing her love so broken made her heart break in a thousand shards.

Grabbing Korra's hand through the water, pulling it toward her lips to kiss the soft skin, "Please don't lie to me."

Looking at her with genuine worry, "I know it's not easy for you to talk about these things, Korra, but…… don't shut me out. Please don't pull away from me."

Korra could only stare at the woman before her in sadness. The fear that pushed her way has crept its ugly head once again. No matter how much she wanted to tell Asami everything, her voice would not allow her to speak.

It was suffocating; she felt her chest began to cave in, her breathing turning into rapid pants as she tries to gasp for breath. Asami quickly climbs into the water holding on to Korra's body as it she shook and cried out in painful screams.

Talking to her would not be enough when she's like this; Asami knew that well all she could do was hold her. Not knowing what Korra saw didn't matter; whatever she feared, Asami would shield her from it.

After what felt like hours, Korra's cries began to turn into sniffles, still holding on to her chest with nails in her skin. Korra finds the strength to breathe as she pulls from Asami's grasp; she could only look down at the water.

The tears and sweat that consumed her face have long since dried, yet her body still felt too heavy to move. Asami looked at her with sadness as she touched Korra's face forcing her to look into her eyes.

"I can never imagine how you feel," Asami says as she rubs her cheeks, "Even after all these years, I know you still suffer… but I know your still fight and that Korra is why I love you."

Korra could only look at her, this woman who loves her regardless of everything she has put her through. The three years of loneliness, she had gone through the pain of almost losing her time and time again. All through this, Asami still loves her, yet her mind refused to grasp the happiness she wanted for so long.  
She smiles at the woman before her with this was her chance to be free from her nightmare. At this moment, she felt the air thin the warmth of Asami's hands gave peace to heart and mind.

"I…I love you too", she says, pulling away to wipe the remaining tears away, "I'm sorry you have to…. deal with me like this." Asami gives her a frown and taps her head with her hand, "Ow, what that for?!" Korra says as she rubs the spot softly.

"I do not deal with anything." Asami says dominantly, "being with you is never something I deal with Korra," she goes on to grab Korra's hand again and smiles, "When have you ever known me to deal with anything?"

Korra laughs at this and says with a croak, "As stubborn as you are….never.", she goes on to tighten her grip on Asami's hand and smiles, "Thank you."  
"For what?" she says with a giggle rubbing the skin of Korra's hand, "For being with me and loving me," Korra says passionately.

Korra goes on to meet Asami's lips in a warm kiss. As their bodies began to move below intimate heights, Asami pulls away, "I'm….really enjoying this sweetie but…..", she looks at how soaked they are in the water, "do you think we could take this you know……someplace warmer."

Korra looks around for herself and laughs, "Yeah…yeah, your right, let's go." Asami lifts herself out of the tub and gives Korra a hand. As Korra grabs a towel, Asami takes it to wrap it around her, and both girls race inside the bedroom.


End file.
